Badboi
Badboi is a main character and main love interest in the Cringefest. He first appears in Episode 1 and has been in every episode since. Personality Badboi is introduced as mysterious, quiet, and brooding. He didn't talk that much at first, which is shown when his girlfriend at the time, Neve, did most of the talking for him. He was shown to be weirded out by some of Nellie's traits, but had some weird ones himself (drinking petrol). Over time, Badboi became more confident, caring, and fun-loving around his friends. This could be due to his break-up with Neve Jones. Appearance "So we picked the best looking guy in the house-" "Can't argue with that." "But Badboi didn't want to do it." - Nellie and Cameron. Badboi has olive skin, blue eyes, and jet-black spiky hair. He appears to be in his mid-teens. Badboi is noticeably taller than Cameron Adams and Lorenzo Elephant and it is implied that he is muscular and well-built. He has a similar appearance to his father, Humphrey. In edits, he is often shown to have a slit in his eyebrows, piercings and/or tattoos. He is said to be extremely attractive and rugged-looking, most often pointed out by Nellie Elephant. His signature look is a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. When he was briefly in prison, he wore the orange jumpsuit trousers without a top. It has been noted that he wears a Victoria's Secret pyjama top to bed. For his formal wear, he wears a black shirt and red tie, and a grey blazer with the sleeves rolled up. He is often found with a cigarette in his hand. When Badboi was younger, his hair was slightly shorter. He now also wears the uniform for his school. Relationships Badboi and Nellie "He was so beautiful and moody. I could just tell we were meant to be." - Nellie, about Badboi. Nellie takes an instant liking to Badboi and she describes him as "beautiful and moody" and decides that they are meant to be. Nellie's infatuation with Badboi continues throughout the story. At first, Badboi was weirded out and irritated by Nellie's obsessive behaviour, but now he has become used to it and would consider her a close friend. Badboi is one of the only people who can put up with Nellie. Badboi is seen to care about her feelings and helps to cheer her up when she is sad. They often go on trips and adventures together and solve mysteries together. Throughout the series, Badboi and Nellie have hugged twice. Badboi and Nellie attend high school together. Badboi and Neve "Neve was cheating on Badboi!" "Neve was what?" "Cheating on you!" "Oh, cool, I thought you said something else." - Nellie and Badboi. We learn in Episode 1 that Badboi and Neve are in a relationship. Badboi and Neve have been friends since they were children. He also stays with her and is able to read Neve's mind when she loses her voice, showing that he cares about her well-being. They have also been through some emotional times together, such as almost getting killed in the park. However, in Episode 12, Badboi and Neve break up. While the reason for this is unstated, it is likely due to the fact that Badboi has been spending more and more time with Cameron, Lorenzo, and Nellie, and also moved schools with them. We also later lean that Neve was cheating on Badboi with Ethan Constle. Badboi and Cameron Badboi and Cameron first interact when the group travels to Vegas. They bond over thinking that Nellie is weird, and their shared interest in music. Since then, they have developed their relationship further to close friends. Nellie frequently finds them hanging out at each other's houses. They have also started a band together, along with Lorenzo Elephant. They seem to enjoy each other's company, and often find themselves in sticky situations together because of Nellie. Cameron and Badboi attend High School together. Badboi and Lorenzo Nellie introduces Lorenzo to Badboi as her boyfriend in Episode 10, as part of a plan to make him jealous. However, Badboi was more confused than jealous. Badboi took a disliking to Lorenzo at first, and bonded with Bryce over not trusting him. However, as the story goes on, Badboi and Lorenzo spend a lot of time together and get in a lot of trouble together because of Nellie. Their relationship develops to close friends. They start a band together, along with Cameron Adams, and Nellie regularly finds them all hanging out. Lorenzo and Badboi go to the same high school. They both like to tease Cameron together. Badboi and Jodie Badboi and Jodie are siblings, born in the same year but at different times (Badboi is older than Jodie). Badboi and Jodie have a good relationship. Jodie is shown to be protective over her brother, and at first tries to get Nellie to stay away from him. Badboi always gets his friends to invite Jodie to parties, and he has offered to give her some boys' numbers before. This shows he wants her to have more of a social life, as Badboi is a lot more outgoing than her. Trivia * He was born in September * He likes to drink petrol * His favourite colour is black * He has been arrested 3 times * He can read some people's minds for some unknown reason * He is called 'Badboi' because his mother, Shelley, loved bad boys and hoped her son would be one like his father, Humphrey